<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing It Through by wastefulreverie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723044">Seeing It Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastefulreverie/pseuds/wastefulreverie'>wastefulreverie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Drabble, For the AdriChat Trend, Funny, Gen, Give Nathalie a fucking Break, Humor, fake dating au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastefulreverie/pseuds/wastefulreverie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien thinks he's finally figured out why there's been so many akuma attacks lately. Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing It Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took him a while to notice, but there was a rise in akumas not long after he started openly teasing the idea that Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir were dating. There were as many as two to three akumas a day for a week straight after he posted a doctored photo of his two identities 'hanging out' in his bedroom. Not only that, but Hawkmoth was making a strict point to drive his akumas toward Chat Noir rather than Ladybug. It almost felt like he had some kind of vendetta about his fake relationship, which was ridiculous because it was <em>Hawkmoth</em>, but the evidence was still there and it bugged him.</p>
<p>Why would Hawkmoth care if Adrien dated Chat Noir? Unless…</p>
<p>Hawkmoth had a <em>thing </em>for Adrien Agreste himself. That would explain the little gestures of bitterness (jealousy?) behind the akumas' actions. Paris's resident supervillain having a crush on the city's golden-boy really shouldn't have surprised him at this point, but it was still throwing him for a loop. He <em>fought</em> this guy every other day! It just felt… wrong.</p>
<p>That didn't mean he was giving up on his little fake relationship, though. Oh no, he was seeing this gag through to the end even if it meant tougher akuma attacks. He'd come this far, after all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nathalie was in Gabriel's office when he rose from the platform to his secret lair. She tried not to fidget with her tablet as she searched for the courage to speak.</p>
<p>"Gabriel… you have to stop this."</p>
<p>His eyes were cold, cautious. He seemed to silently ask her not to say another word, but this had gone on long enough. She was sick of watching him torment himself <em>and</em> Paris over some silly teenage relationship. If Gabriel had actually looked, he'd notice that Adrien appeared much happier since he announced his relationship with Chat Noir. But Gabriel never looked—he was always too absorbed in his own selfish schemes to notice the people around him. Adrien least of all.</p>
<p>"Please, just talk to him instead of going after his boyfriend."</p>
<p>Gabriel thrust his fist out and knocked over a nearby vase, which (to Nathalie's relief) remained miraculously intact.</p>
<p>"That mangy cat is NOT his boyfriend!"</p>
<p>"Yes, but they are awfully close and it needs to be addressed. You're losing yourself by pursuing Chat Noir day after day with no success."</p>
<p>"I don't need to hear this! I will succeed—soon!"</p>
<p>It was a fact that Gabriel was often inclined to unhealthy delusions. She did her best to curb them, but this new grudge against Chat Noir was sending him spiraling. He needed to resume his original mission, he needed to remember <em>Emilie</em>.</p>
<p>"You're obsessed with him and I just think—"</p>
<p>"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"</p>
<p>This time when Gabriel lashed out, he knocked over his tablet-stand and sent all his work crashing to the floor.</p>
<p>Coward.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you're too afraid to talk to your son. I'll be outside if you reconsider."</p>
<p>When Nathalie left the room, she only could hear Nooroo's soft pleas under the sound of Gabriel's fist hitting the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>